Novios O casi
by PotatoeTree
Summary: Una relación muy extraña es la que tienen Ron y Hermione, ciertamente. ¿Son novios? No sé, pero, si de algo estoy segura, es que no son sólo amigos. --one-shot--


**Hola!  
Ha pasado poco tiempo, pero así es el bichito de la inspiración; acá estoy de vuelta con un nuevo (y bastante largo) fic de Ron y Hermione. Esta vez, como habrán notado, no hice ni el intento por ser humorística.  
Esta locura de fanfiction, se me ocurrió una vez que me pregunté ¿Cómo le pidió Ron matrimonio a Hermione? Aunque podría haber sido ella la de la propuesta, aquí esta la respuesta a mi pregunta.  
Disclaimer: TOOODOS los personajes son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y la Warner Brothers, escribí esto para entretenerme y nada más.  
Espero que disfruten, no está "UFF, QUÉ BIEN ESCRITO QUE ESTÁ ESTO", pero salva. **

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

**_L_**a noticia de que Harry Potter le había pedido a Ginny Weasley que se casara con él, a finales de Agosto, dio un par de vueltas en La Madriguera antes de correr como pólvora a lo largo del mundo.

Por supuesto, el joven mago le había dicho a su flamante prometida (porque ella había aceptado la proposición, obviamente) que la boda no tendría lugar hasta que ella terminara el colegio. Ginny, un poco fastidiada, accedió a mantener una relación por correspondencia con Harry y había partido a Hogwarts junto a Hermione.

El caso de ésta última era tan inusual como el de Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; el ministerio había evaluado que sus experiencias durante el último año eran la mejor referencia para conseguir cualquier trabajo y que no sería necesario que presentaran los EXTASIS, pues estaban mejor preparados que muchos magos adultos. Pero ella, luego de "recuperar" a sus padres, había partido de todos modos a completar su educación, desoyendo los argumentos de Ron para que se quedara.

Si bien era cierto que Ron y Hermione ya no eran sólo amigos, tampoco eran novios propiamente tales, y su extraña "relación" traía intrigadísimos a todos quienes los rodeaban:

Peleaban con la misma intensidad de antes, se paraban de hablar durante una noche y al otro día, milagrosamente, volvían a comportarse como antes.

Eran más cariñosos el uno con el otro, aunque en contadas ocasiones se tomaban de las manos; pero eso tampoco lo hacían de forma "normal": Generalmente, cuando estaban todos los Weasley reunidos en la salita Grimmauld Place (mientras reconstruían La Madriguera, que había sido pulverizada por Carroñeros), Ron y Hermione se sentaban juntos y apretados en el mismo sillón; entonces, cuando la bruja tenía su mano distraídamente posada sobre su rodilla, Ron la cubría con la suya -con tanta discreción que sólo Harry se daba cuenta- y Hermione entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. Eso era todo.

En el día de San Valentín las cosas se habían puesto tensas: Krum se había atrevido a enviarle chocolates a Hermione, y como agravante, más caros que el que Ron le había regalado. Pero él aplacó su creciente furia (que se iba haciendo notar en las chispas que llovían desde su varita) con un amoroso beso y una bufanda que Hermione misma le había tejido para la fecha. Además ella se vio obligada a cederle los finos bombones búlgaros a Kreacher, para mantener a Ron contento.

Los besos eran un caso aparte. Jamás en público, por supuesto. A veces, cuando por una serie de sucesos (de casualidad combinada con buenas intenciones del resto de la familia, que sólo deseaba verlos felices) se quedaban solos en algún piso o, de forma más extrema, en la casa, se besaban de forma fugaz y tímida sin pasar a abrazos o cosas por el estilo. Y, en las tres ocasiones en las que habían llegado a salir juntos (a hacer las compras) Hermione solía depositar besos furtivos en las mejillas de Ron.

Por eso, desde el uno de Septiembre, Ron y Hermione estaban envueltos en el "noviazgo" por correspondencia más extraño que podían imaginar.

Cada semana, dos cartas llegaban a Grimmauld Place: Una, de Ginny, apasionada y amorosa, cargada de bromas y con un breve comentario acerca de lo que había hecho en la semana; la otra, proveniente de Hermione, carecía absolutamente de ternura o romance, con un análisis casi obsesivo sobre sus actuaciones (brillantes) en clases y, sólo al final, se dejaba ver una muy pequeña, y rayana en la cortesía, demostración de cariño o amor:

_...y no olvides que te extraño mucho y espero que estés bien._

_Con mucho cariño,_

_Un beso de_

_Hermione._

Y eso era lo que se repetía al final de cada carta.

En respuesta, las cartas eran, más o menos, recíprocas: Harry también aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para dedicarle melosas frases (extraídas del libro que Ron le había regalado cuando cumplió diecisiete) a su novia y recordarle cuánto la extrañaba, y, al final, incluía un breve y descuidado recuento de sus actividades semanales. Ron, que nunca había sido muy "hábil" para escribir correspondencia, también le hacía un resumen de su semana y, al final, igual que su casi novia, incluía un breve, pero menos sutil, saludo cariñoso:

_…que espero verte luego porque te echo de menos._

_Te quiere_

_Ron._

* * *

-Señor, si no se levanta ahora tendrá que recibir a las señoritas en pijama –Anunció Kreacher despertando a Ron con suavidad. 

-S-sí… Gracias, Kreacher –bostezó el chico.

Cuando el elfo se hubo marchado, Ron se sentó en la cama y se pasó una mano por la ojerosa cara; casi no había pegado ojo. Y no era para menos: había tomado una decisión.

Estirándose, cruzó la cálida habitación (cortesía de la chimenea que Kreacher se ocupaba de limpiar y mantener encendida) y tomó la pequeña cajita envuelta en papel plateado que descansaba sobre su escritorio. La miró una vez más, apenas creyendo lo que iba a hacer, y se metió al baño a darse una ducha que, ojalá, lo relajara.

-Luces horrible –lo saludó Harry desde la mesa de la cocina, atacando su desayuno.

En respuesta, Ron cogió un cuchillo que descansaba en el lavaplatos y se lo aventó a su amigo, que lo transformó en una nutria de humo sacudiendo la varita con la mano izquierda, sin dejar de comer.

-Golpe bajo –masculló Ron sentándose frente al desayuno que el hacendoso Kreacher le había preparado.

-Llegan hoy¿sabes?

-Sí…

Hermione y Ginny arribarían ese día, 24 de diciembre, para pasar la navidad en familia.

-¿Y no has pegado ojo preguntándote qué clase de besito de bienvenida le darás a Hermione? –preguntó Harry burlescamente, estirando los labios en la mueca de un exagerado beso.

-No, preguntándome cómo te torturaría hasta la muerte si Ginny llega a derramar una lágrima por ti.

-Yo no le haré nada; además, la que parece estar a punto de llorar no es Ginny… -respondió Harry tranquilamente, sorbiendo su café.

Ron levantó la vista.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ginny me contó en su última carta que Hermione había llorado porque, según ella, su relación no avanza –Harry sabía que estaba estirando la verdad casi hasta romperla, pero había notado a Ron (que solía ser el alma de la fiesta) alicaído, suponía, por las cartas frías de Hermione. Que su amiga pensara que la relación no avanzaba era verdad, según Ginny, pero ella no había llegado a llorar por eso.

- ¿Ah sí? –se interesó Ron.

-Claro –mintió Harry-. Deberías pedirle que sea tu novia oficialmente. Creo que por lo menos sería avanzar un poco.

- ¡Pero ella _es_ mi novia! –saltó Ron.

-Ron, por favor, ése es el noviazgo más indecente que existe.

- ¿Por qué?

-No la has llevado a cenar, en San Valentín le regalaste una rana de chocolate envuelta en una cinta, todavía te refieres a ella como "sabelotodo" al menos una vez por semana, la mitad de tus cartas son transcripciones de preguntas del curso de Auror…

-Entendido –atajó Ron-. No soy el novio ideal.

-No eres ni su novio.

* * *

Después de un saludo muy tenso, Hermione y Ron estaban metidos en habitaciones separadas por sólo una pared. Ella desempacaba y se cambaba de ropa para recibir a sus padres –invitados, también, a pasar la navidad en Grimmauld Place-, y él contemplaba la misteriosa cajita plateada desde su cama con un sándwich en la mano, debatiendo con si mismo. 

Luego de terminar el sándwich, y por estar tendido sin hacer nada, Ron se quedó dormido en una posición muy forzada, con la cabeza vuelta hacia el escritorio, donde estaba la cajita plateada.

A las seis de la tarde, Hermione había salido a recibir a sus padres, que al ser muggles, no percibieron el número doce hasta que su hija estuvo con ellos.

Agradeciendo que la casa ya no luciera como salida de un cuento de terror (ya que había sido limpiada y re decorada) Hermione condujo a sus padres en un recorrido rápido de toda la estancia, y los llevó a su habitación, un piso arriba de la de ella.

Ya era la hora de la cena y Ron todavía no bajaba; seguros de que se habría excedido con la siesta los señores Weasley habían enviado a Hermione a despertarlo, aduciendo que ella era la única suficientemente sensata como para no despertarlo dándole un susto.

¡Ja¿A quién engañan? Masculló Hermione en voz baja subiendo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Cuando abrió la puerta lo primero que llamó su atención fue la extraña posición del pelirrojo: Con la cabeza en una mueca forzada hacia algún lado. Siguiendo lo que habría sido la línea visual de Ron, reparó en su desordenado escritorio.

Se había quedado parada; no sabía por qué, pero no se atrevía a ir y despertar a Ron, por miedo a tener que quedarse solos, pero tampoco podía bajar a la cocina sin él. De pronto, un resplandor plateado llamó su atención.

Con una excusa para retrasar el despertar a Ron, Hermione caminó pausadamente (para no hacer crujir las tablas) hacia el escritorio y se fijó en lo que había llamado su atención: Una pequeña caja, envuelta en papel de regalo plateado y brillante.

Despintaba completamente con la catástrofe de libros abiertos y cerrados, plumas rotas, tinteros, pergaminos arrugados y (por alguna razón) servilletas. Pulcra y sin mácula alguna descansaba sobre un libro abierto al revés, en cualquier página, como para que Ron no la olvidara.

La tomó con cuidado y comprobó que, si bien era liviana, tenía algo adentro. Iba a sacudirla para intentar adivinar su contenido, pero se detuvo al imaginarse que el ruido despertaría a Ron.

Por los nervios sería, probablemente, que Hermione olvidó que se necesitaban por lo menos un par de remezones fuertes o un gritazo, para que él saliera de su sopor.

Iba a devolver la cajita a su lugar, y, sin querer, topó con el codo una altísima pila de pergaminos y libros que estaban en precario equilibrio. Con un ruido fenomenal, todos los cachivaches se le fueron encima, haciéndola caer sentada y dejándola tapada hasta la cintura de libros.

Ron despertó y se incorporó de golpe, tan rápido que le dolieron la espalda y el cuello, que habían estado forzados durante horas.

- ¡Auch! –Exclamó sobándose el cuello, entonces se fijó en la nube de polvo que la avalancha a pequeña escala había provocado- ¿Hermione?

-Eh, tal como me vez –sonrió ella con cara de disculpa por el estropicio-. Disculpa el desastre, lo arreglaré en un…

- ¿Qué hacías en mi escritorio? –La interrumpió Ron, percatándose de dónde estaba su amiga… novia, o lo que sea que fuera.

-Emmm… Eh, quería ordenar –improvisó Hermione locamente; no sabía por qué, pero Ron no debía saber que ella había visto la cajita.

* * *

-… y entréguenme los regalos, señores, para que Kreacher los ponga bajo el árbol –fue la frase final del elfo, cuando retiraba el pavo de navidad para servir el postre. 

Teddy Tonks, el ahijado de Harry, golpeó con sus manitas en la silla alta ansioso por el trozo de tarta que sabía que lo esperaba e hizo que su cabello se pusiera verde con cuadros rojos. Su abuela Andrómeda, a su lado, limpió cuidadosamente la cara del niño con una servilleta. Harry los había invitado a pasar la navidad con ellos, como la gran familia que eran.

Una semana antes, los de residencia habitual en Grimmauld Place, habían comenzado a preparar el enorme comedor para la ocasión; y ahora éste lucía espléndido y alegre, contagiado por los comensales que charlaban y reían animadamente.

El único que parecía no disfrutar tanto era Ron, que aunque sí reía y participaba de la conversación, estaba hecho un nudo de nervios.

Luego de un delicioso postre, en el que el señor Weasley casi pierde un diente al morder un Sickle sorpresa, los comensales subieron a sus habitaciones y bajaron cargados de regalos, que Kreacher hizo levitar hacia el pie del árbol, ubicado en la salita.

Cuando Ron se metió a su habitación, en busca de la misteriosa cajita, Harry se metió tras él y cerró la puerta con un embrujo.

-Ron, te traes algo –no era una pregunta.

-Imaginaciones tuyas –respondió su amigo, con las orejas coloradas.

-No me digas, entonces explícame por qué casi no tocaste tu comida, no te fijaste cuando George te llamó "Ronnie el _mojacamas_" y desde que compraste esa cajita que estás distinto.

- ¿Distinto? No sé de qué hablas, amigo.

Harry iba a comenzar de nuevo con su enumeración de comportamientos inusuales en Ron, pero él, rendido, lo detuvo:

-Está bien, sí me traigo algo.

- ¿Qué es?

-Verás…

* * *

Hermione entró a su habitación en busca de los regalos que tenía celosamente ocultos en su armario. El ropero en cuestión, estaba empotrado en la misma pared que la separaba de Ron, y a veces podía oír al pelirrojo en su cuarto metiendo la cabeza en el armario. 

Concentrada en comprobar las etiquetas de sus presentes, Hermione sintió la voz de Harry:

-Diablos, Ron ¿Estás seguro?

-Y tú vas y me lo preguntas; eso es lo que me ha tenido preocupado hace días…

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó Harry, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, intentando escuchar más atentamente-. ¿Pero no crees que te precipitas?

- ¿Y me vas a decir _eso_ tú a mi? –Replicó Ron con sorna. Hermione cada vez entendía menos.

-Es decir, para una cosa así, debes estar muy seguro; es para siempre, Ron –dijo Harry, muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero… -las palabras de Ron quedaron ahogadas por Ginny, que llamó a Hermione desde afuera de su habitación:

- ¡Apúrate, que quiero abrir regalos!

Maldiciendo en su fuero interno, Hermione sacó la cabeza del ropero.

* * *

-Lo sé –contestó Ron en el mismo tono- pero es con ella, Harry, y, diablos, esto va a sonar muy cursi, pero es con Hermione con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ella lo sabe. 

-Bueno, yo dudaría eso –terció Harry, titubeante.

- ¿De qué?

-Hermione no tiene muy claro qué pasa entre ustedes, y tú tampoco, evidentemente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno ¿Se lo has dicho? –Harry levantó la vista hacia su compañero. Estaba sentado en la cama de Ron, mientras que su amigo estaba de pie unos metros más allá, con una mano en el escritorio, sobre la cajita plateada, mirándolo.

- ¿Decirle qué?

-Que la quieres ¿Ron, alguna vez le has dicho a Hermione que la quieres? –Preguntó el mago traspasando al joven con la mirada.

-B-bueno –tartamudeó él-, en las cartas…

-Cualquiera pone "Con cariño, los pantalones de Merlín"; me refiero a decírselo directamente –Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras su amigo abría un poco la boca.

-Ahora que lo dices… No –respondió Ron, y un mar de dudas lo cubrió:

¿Y si Hermione no lo quería¿Si estaba entreteniéndose, nada más, con él? Y si ella, de hecho sentía algo por él ¿Pensaría que Ron no la quería? Angustiado, reparó en que Hermione era la que solía dedicarle sonrisitas o inició los pocos besos que se habían dado, mientras que él, mediocre, apenas le tomaba la mano. ¡Maldición! Hermione era la que, con toda seguridad, pensaba que Ron sólo jugaba con ella.

-Bueno, Ron, ya es hora –dijo Harry, no sólo refiriéndose a que debían bajar.

* * *

- ¿Y, Ron¿Dónde están tus regalos? Recuerda que esto era una fiesta de "INTERCAMBIO" –lo punzó Ginny, cuando sólo quedaban papeles rotos regados por el suelo de la salita. 

Lo cierto es que, ese año, Ron se había gastado todo el dinero en algo un poco más… costoso y regalos suyos no habían bajo el árbol.

Temblando como un flan Ron percibió la mirada de apoyo de Harry, que asintió con la cabeza, y se armó de valor para sacar de un bolsillo su pequeño regalo, que consistía en una pequeña cajita, que guardaba en su interior una pequeña esperanza.

-Vaya, Ron, cualquiera diría que te has vuelto tan tacaño como la vieja Muriel –comentó George mirando el regalito, extrañado.

Ignorándolo olímpicamente, el pelirrojo le acercó la cajita a Hermione.

- ¿P-para mí? –Preguntó sorprendida, tomándolo con manos torpes y sin atreverse a mirar a Ron a los ojos.

-No, para la tatarabuela de Merlín –Dijo Ron sarcásticamente, sin lograr ocultar el temor en la voz.

Todo estaba vacío, sólo Ron, ella y los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Ante la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, Hermione rasgó con las uñas el delgado papel, para descubrir una pequeña caja azul forrada en terciopelo.

_No, esto no me está pasando._ Pensó con las manos sacudiéndose violentamente, incapaz de abrir la pequeña caja y develar su contenido. _Acá adentro NO hay un anillo; y esto no es real. Despertaré en unos segundos y todo habrá desaparecido._

Los señores Granger estaban asombrados, nunca habían visto a Hermione así de nerviosa, y además, lo que estaba pasando, los había pillado absolutamente de sorpresa. Ninguno creía que el muchacho "poco serio y medio sinvergüenza" del que Hermione les hablaba, y que ellos imaginaban como un casi vago, fuera ese niño tan serio, decidido y, a todas luces, enamorado de ella.

Todos los otros presentes también se habían quedado sin aire, completamente anonadados por lo que Ron acababa de hacer. Nadie creía que él, precisamente el más inseguro de los siete hermanos (en ese momento, lamentablemente, seis) fuera capaz de dar un paso tan grande y, más encima, en público.

Por supuesto, la más emocionada era Hermione, que no se atrevía a abrir la caja que temblaba entre sus manos, amenazando con caerse. Tenía la boca seca, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la cabeza hecha un torbellino. Sentía cómo el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Rojo como tomate, Ron aguardaba en lo que para él, fueron los cincuenta y tres segundos más largos de toda su vida.

_Vamos, Hermione, es sólo una tonta caja, que seguramente contiene una broma de Sortilegios Weasley y Ron sólo bromea._ Se decía Hermione, pero sabía que no era verdad. Sentía que no era verdad.

Con lentitud, abrió el broche de plata que mantenía cerrado el pequeño cofre, y levantó la tapita tan parsimoniosamente que parecía que no fuera a acabar.

Tragó aire, porque se había quedado sin él: Efectivamente, dos argollas de oro gemelas, una con un pequeño rubí coronándola, descansaban en el interior acolchado de la cajita azul.

Por primera vez, Hermione se atrevió a mirar a Ron a la cara.

-Yo… -Dijo Ron en voz baja pero audible-. Hermione, creo que nunca te lo había dicho, pero te quiero mucho... Y… Hermione… Yo… A mí… Me gustaría… -titubeó, y subió la mirada, para encontrarse con los vidriosos ojos de Hermione-. Por favor, cásate con migo.

Todas las lágrimas que ella retenía -alegría, vergüenza, sorpresa, inseguridad, tristeza, y sepa Dios qué más- se soltaron ante esas palabras y por un instante se sintió libre y plena.

-Ron, yo… -su voz estaba contraída, pero se entendía-. Yo a ti no te quiero.

Ron abrió los ojos, mientras sentía que algo de hielo lo atravesaba de lado a lado. Pero Hermione no había terminado:

-Yo… –tragó saliva; sabía que eran palabras difíciles de decir y que no debía tomarlas a la ligera; palabras decisivas que iban a marcar un antes y un después. Tomó aire y las soltó, claras y precisas- Ron, yo te amo.

La mueca de desolación de Ron fue sustituida por una sonrisa, y se acercó a Hermione (olvidando que unas quince personas los miraban) y la abrazó por la cintura; cuando estaba dispuesto a, por fin, iniciar él un beso, ella lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su boca:

-Ron, déjame terminar –lo regañó en el mismo tono que usaba cuando tenían doce años; Hermione tomó aire, se sentía relajada y en confianza, las palabras que había expresado, la habían liberado y se sentía completamente segura de sí misma-. Yo te amo, y sí, quiero casarme con tigo.

La salita se sacudió de aplausos y vítores, pero ni Ron ni Hermione escuchaban, absortos como estaban en besarse con tanto entusiasmo que se cayeron sobre el tronco del árbol de navidad, que se balanceó, a punto de aplastarlos sin que supieran, pero Kreacher lo hizo levitar, y todo lo que les cayó encima fue nieve mágica, que relució en torno a ellos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:  
A los que quieran quejarse de que es MUY extenso, alarga en partes innesesarias, hay cosas que no se entienden, se repiten demasiadas palabras, se puso muy romántico de golpe o cosas por el estilo, bienvenidos sean; para eso están los reviews.  
Una especie de "amiga" (su cuenta es La Princesa Mestiza, pero por lo que sé, todavía no publica nada) leyó este fic y me estuvo ayudando con el título, gracias a ella (sólo para que después no me cobre que no le di créditos).  
**

**Para que quede claro por qué Hermione volvió a Hogwarts, J.K. Rowling misma lo dijo; también mencionó que Ron sería Auror y que Ginny volviera a Hogwarts junto a Hermione... es cosa mía :P  
**

**No sé que más agregar. Cualquier cosa en los reviews, eso sí, que sea con respeto que si no no pesco.**

**Hasta la próxima,  
Yo (**


End file.
